Embajador Elfo
thumb|625x625px Los miembros ancianos de las grandes familias mercantiles élficas están muy alejadas de la vida cotidiana del Imperio. Para ellos, los Humanos viven y mueren tan rápidamente que les resulta difícil mantenerse al día de las tendencias y políticas actuales del Viejo Mundo. Cuando necesitan de tales conocimientos, recurren a sus embajadores. Estos Jóvenes elfos son el rostro público de las casas de comercio. Negocian los contratos, cierran los tratos y mantiene la paz entre los humano del núcleos mercantiles como Altdorf, Nuln y Marienburgo. Incluso la paciencia élfica tiene un límite, así que no es de extrañar que muchos embajadores abandonen sus familias en pos de una vida de aventuras. Un día en su vida Los embajadores pasan el día relacionándose con humanos, especialmente comerciantes. Cada mañana un embajador despierta y medita sobre lo que hará frente ese día antes de lavarse y vestirse. Raramente desayuna solo; en lugar de eso, come con uno o más socios y conoce nuevos acontecimientos y los eternos problemas con la comida. Tras la comida, el embajador entabla la primera de sus reuniones matutinas, discutiendo los tratos en curso y acordando otros. Toda la mañana es ocupada en esas reuniones, elaborando acuerdos para la compra y venta de diversos bienes. El almuerzo es también una ocasión para trabajar, y el embajador se encarga de los negocios mientras come y agasaja a sus compañeros de comida. Después del almuerzo, la mayoría de los embajadores recorren las propiedades de su familia, examinando cada almacén y su contenido para asegurarse de que todo está en orden. Esto también es así cuando se hacen acuerdos acerca de envíos por mar y su almacenamiento, organizando horarios y pagos con los dueños de los almacenes, los jefes de los muelles y los trabajadores de los mismos. La cena es una comida más sociable que el desayuno o el almuerzo, aunque todavía hay trabajo por hacer. El embajador suele cenar en casa de un socio o de un socio potencial, y debe ser un invitado élfico encantador, deleitando a sus anfitriones con el fin de facilitar más tarde unas buenas relaciones de trabajo. Las ofertas se hacen a menudo después de la cena, en el despacho del anfitrión, pero raramente sobre la mesa en sí. Después de la cena y las negociaciones, el embajador puede retirarse a la casa de su familia y a sus aposentos personales. Esta es la única paz real que obtiene el embajador, y aprovecha el tiempo para reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos del día y organizar sus pensamientos sobre cómo fueron los negocios y qué debe hacerse mañana. Muchos embajadores también aprovechan este tiempo para pasatiempos como la música, pintura o el tallado en madera, actividades que ocupan sus manos pero dejan sus mentes libres para reflexionar sobre su día. Afiliaciones La lealtad más fuerte de un embajador es para su familia. Cada embajador es un miembro de su casa comercial por derecho de sangre. Esto asegura que el embajador mantendrá los intereses de su empleador como primera prioridad, ya que el empleador es su propia familia. Sin embargo, los embajadores tienen otras asociaciones. La mayoría de mercancías tienen una comunidad informal a su alrededor y sus miembros se reúnen con frecuencia para discutir las recientes tendencias en materiales, artesanía, envío y ventas. Debido a que varias artesanías y artículos se superponen, un solo producto podría requerir varias asociaciones diferentes y se espera que los embajadores pertenezcan a cada grupo relevante. Así pues, si la familia del embajador modela y vende tapices, el embajador será parte de la comunidad de los tapiceros. Sin embargo, también puede ser un miembro del gremio de los tejedores, del gremio de los tintoreros y el sindicato de comerciantes de alfombras. Así, los embajadores pueden acabar invirtiendo horas y horas cada semana asistiendo a reuniones formales y asambleas informales. La ventaja es que el embajador conoce a todos aquellos relacionados con esos campos, y también conoce todas las noticias y chismes nuevos. Los embajadores inteligentes se unen a asociaciones que, a primera vista, no parecen estar conectadas, pero proporcionan valiosa información. Por lo tanto, el embajador de una casa de tapicería puede unirse al gremio de los fabricantes de cuerdas porque se necesitan cuerdas para tejer los tapices y cuando suben los precios de las cuerdas los tapiceros tendrán que subir sus propios precios para asimilar el coste adicional. 3ª Ed. Relations between the elves and the men of the Empire are generally cordial. The two peoples face common enemies and have formed military alliances on many occasions. However, humans and elves do not always see eye to eye. Elves often dismiss men as a short-lived and reckless race, whereas humans tend to see elves as haughty and inscrutable whilst envying their longevity and grace. Various elven kingdoms and institutions nurture diplomatic relations with noble courts and important businesses in the Empire. These envoys are usually young elves as they have an easier time relating to the race of men. Envoys from the high elf kingdoms usually act as the public face of great elven mercantile families. They negotiate contracts, make deals, and try to soothe areas of contention with the humans of trading hubs such as Altdorf or Bögenhafen. Envoys from the wood elf realms are rare and their motivations are much harder to discern. There is little trade between the Empire and Athel Loren, and many humans feel there is something fey and unnerving about wood elves. Nevertheless, where there is a common interest, or a potential for conflict, wood elf envoys do sometimes approach human courts to state their case. These individuals are afforded a degree of respect, but generally mistrusted. They are commonly regarded as being little more than spies. One thing that these elves and the men of the Empire stand firmly together on is thwarting the powers of Chaos, and should an elf hear rumours of the Ruinous Powers, he will usually wish to investigate. Elves can also find life amongst the humans rather claustrophobic and intellectually stifling. For such reasons, envoys who have no pressing matters to attend to may take up a life of adventure. Fuentes *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones élficas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir